Smash Weddings
by Dark Deception
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots of the couples in the SSBB roster getting married.
1. Kirby and Jigglypuff

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material. That includes, but not limited to: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, any Nintendo game character, Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Author's note: Now, I know what you are thinking "Why are you making another wedding fanfic? This is the fourth one this year!" Well, this is going to be a collection of wedding oneshots for each Super Smash Bros. Brawl couples. No yaoi (Marth/Roy) or yuri (Zelda/Samus), just couples getting wed like Marth/Peach, Popo/Nana and most importantly my favorite couple getting wed first off: Kirby/Jigglypuff! ^-^

Also, I forgot to tell you that what Kirby and Jigglypuff are saying will be in **Bold.**

Dark Deception presents

A Super Smash Bros. fanfic:

Smash Weddings

Chapter 1: Kirby/Jigglypuff

In a lovely meadow full of cherry blossom trees, stands a wedding chapel that is bustling with commotion. Why? Because a wedding was taking place, of course. Standing in front of the congregation, stood the groom. A pink puffball from Dreamland named Kirby. He was standing at his place, wearing a top hat with a red stripe. He is getting wed to the one he loves the most: a Pokemon named Jigglypuff. Yes, how trans-dimensionally disturbing. Two souls from their perspective universes getting married is far from being against the Geneva accords, but this is the Super Smash Bros. universe, so no one gives a hoot about the Geneva accords there. Kirby daydreams about the day he proposed to her.

_**Flashback**_

Kirby and his girlfriend, the Balloon Pokemon named Jigglypuff, who is wearing a blue ribbon, were watching the sun setting on Skyworld (a stage off of Kid Icarus). Kirby was fiddling with a small black velvet ring box, with something that he's going to surprise her with.

"Jiggly? **(Kirby, what's wrong?)**" Jigglypuff asked her boyfriend.

"Puyo, puyo puyo puyo, puyo puyo. (**Jigglypuff, we've been together for years now, but since I picked a good time for this, now is the time.)**" Kirby told her.

Jigglypuff gasped, as she knew what's going to happen. "Jiggly? **(Wait, you mean?)**"

Kirby kneeled down and opened the ring box. It was containing an engagement ring with an emerald diamond that was matching her eyes, held her one hand and popped the question. "Puyo, puyo puyo? **(Jigglypuff, will you marry me?)**"

Jigglypuff's eyes were sparking as she heard what he just said. She leapt on Kirby as she accepts. "Jiggly, Jiggly Jigglypuff! (**Oh Kirby, of course I'll marry you!)**" She then kissed him wildly. Before he returned the kiss, he slid the ring on her stubby hand (because she and Kirby don't have fingers).

_**Flashback end**_

Marth, Kirby's chosen Best Man, smiled upon him. "I'm really glad that he's getting married first. By the end of mine and Peach's wedding in the third chapter, there's going to be a whole heap of fanservice with my name on it." He then said to himself.

Samus Aran, being Jigglypuff's chosen Maid of honor of all things, weren't too excited about the wedding, but she decided to make the most of it.

The wedding march began playing throughout the chapel. To Kirby, it means his bride arrives. Jigglypuff walked down the aisle with her elbow-length-gloved hands clutching a bouquet of roses and her purple hairband with a beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She then stood by Kirby's side.

The priest took his place and began his spiel. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kirby and Jigglypuff. If anyone has any objections as if to why these two should now be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Pichu asked if he needs to go to the bathroom, but did not object the union in any way. As for the rest of the smashers in the church, they remained silent.

"Okay. They let's begin." The priest said as he continued. "Will you please face each other and join hands?" he then said, as Kirby and Jigglypuff faced each other and joined their hands. "Kirby, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"Puyo. **(I do).**" Kirby responded

"And Jigglypuff, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?" The priest then asked.

"Jiggly. **(I do).**" Jigglypuff responded.

Then, it's time to present the rings. Ike, who is the ring bearer, placed the cushion that holds the wedding rings between them. Kirby placed his wedding ring on Jigglypuff's hand, next to her engagement ring. Then, she placed her wedding ring onto Kirby's.

The priest smiled as the wedding is about to end with what the two were waiting for. "In as much as you, Kirby, and you Jigglypuff, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He then said.

Kirby lifted Jigglypuff's veil and snuck his and behind her back. He leaned in towards her and they both puckered their lips. Finally, they proceeded to share a few moments in their own world as they gave each other the most passionate kiss ever.

Everyone gave out a cute 'awwwwwwww' by this very sight.

As the two broke out from their kiss, they walked up the aisle as everyone cheered for the newlywedded couple. They went to the limo and were driven to the site of the reception.

**The End… of Chapter 1.**

A/N: Well, that's it for this wedding, but I still have more to pull out, as the next wedding will be for Popo and Nana. For until then, Read, Review, Respect.


	2. Popo and Nana

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material. That includes, but not limited to: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, any Nintendo game character, Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Author's note: Now there are people who know that Popo and Nana are siblings while others refer to them as a couple. Since I'm with the one on the couple topic, this chapter of this series of wedding oneshots will end this debate once and for all!

Dark Deception presents

A Super Smash Bros. fanfic:

Smash Weddings

Chapter 2: Popo/Nana

A wedding chapel is standing in a beautiful meadow full of cherry blossom trees is teaming with life, as a wedding is taking place. Standing in from of the congregation, stands the groom named Popo. He is wearing a blue tuxedo with a white stripe on his top hat. He was dressed this way, because he is marrying the one who is always been with him together for years: Nana. He looked back at the day he proposed to her.

_**Flashback**_

Popo and Nana are sitting at the peak of the summit, watching the sun setting down.

"Wow, it sure is nice to see the sunset with you Popo. I wouldn't have guessed you took me there to- uh, Popo, what's wrong?" Nana asked as she saw Popo, holding a black, small, velvet box.

"Hey Nana, there's always been this type of debate of us either related as siblings or a couple, that's been going out of hand, right?" Popo asked.

"No, I haven't. Why did you ask?" she responded.

"Well, probably what I'm going to ask you would probably end this debate for those that ships us as a couple." He said as he turns to you, the readers. "That goes to all of you."

Nana gasped about what he's going to ask. "Really? You mean you're going to-"

"Yes." Popo told her. He kneeled on his knee, opened the box that contains an engagement ring with a pink gem that matches her eyes, held her hand and popped the question. "Nana, will you marry me?"

Nana's heart started to beat faster, probably started to skip a beat or two. She glomped on Popo and squealed in joy. "Ohmygosh, Popo, of course I'll marry you!" She got off her just turned fiancé, as he removed her corresponding glove and slid the ring onto her ring finger. "It fits perfectly, Popo."

"Just as our love, Nana" he said to her. Then, they kissed as the sun fully disappears into the night.

_**Flashback end**_

Popo is still happy about the whole engagement idea back then, and he is still happy about it now.

Marth, like in the first chapter, is going to be Popo's Best Man. He doesn't seem to have not one problem with attending weddings, as the smile, which is in the size of Kansas, tells that he and Peach will be wed next chapter. 'Fanservice' Marth thought to himself.

The wedding march began playing throughout the chapel. To Popo, it means his bride arrives. The doors opened to reveal Nana, who looks really beautiful in her strapless pink wedding gown, with a white sash supporting the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutching a bouquet of roses and an amethyst tiara with an even more beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. Popo can't help but look at how radiant she looks, as she took her place beside him.

"You look so beautiful." Popo whispered.

"Thanks." Nana quietly giggled.

The priest took his place and began his spiel. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Popo and Nana. If anyone has any objections as if to why these two should now be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Not one soul said a word. Well, if you're not counting Pichu having to ask to go to the bathroom again like in the previous chapter.

"Okay. They let's begin." The priest said as he continued. "Will you please face each other and join hands?" he then said, as Popo and Nana faced each other and joined their hands. "Popo, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I do." Popo responded

"And Nana, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?" The priest then asked.

"I do." Nana responded with a cute wink to her groom.

Then, it's time to present the rings. "Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest then told Ike, who is the ring bearer, placed the cushion that holds the wedding rings between them. Popo took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Popo then slid the wedding ring on Nana's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Nana then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Popo's ring finger.

The priest smiled as the wedding is about to end with what the two were waiting for. "In as much as you, Popo, and you Nana, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He then said.

Popo lifted Nana's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Everyone gave out a cute 'awwwwwwww' by this very sight.

As the two broke out from their kiss, they walked up the aisle as everyone cheered for the newlywedded couple. They went to the limo and were driven to the site of the reception.

**The End… of Chapter 2.**

A/N: Well, hopefully this will end the debate once and for all, but next time, I'm going to get Marth and Peach hitched! Yep, once chapter 3 is complete, I'm going to be bombarded by a whole lot of Marth fanservice! Read, Review, Respect.


	3. Marth and Peach

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material. That includes, but not limited to: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, any Nintendo game character, Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Author's note: Now, I know Marth is said to already have a bride, so I looked is up and it turns out that he does, but this wedding is unrelated to the Fire Emblem saga and this is a SSBB couple, so it will not affect the Fire Emblem fanbase.

Dark Deception presents

A Super Smash Bros. fanfic:

Smash Weddings

Chapter 3: Marth/Peach

The two populous of both kingdoms have gathered to a cathedral that holds a very special occasion. Today is the wedding of Prince Marth and Princess Peach, and the unification of the Kingdom of Altea and the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth is standing in front of the congregation, wearing, as usual, his clothing that he wore in his quest to regain control of his kingdom. He remembers the day he proposed to his true love, Princess Peach.

_**Flashback**_

Marth walked up to the guards of the castle. He wanted to propose to Peach and wanted to unify his and her kingdoms.

"I seek the hand of Princess Peach in marriage. I know that my kingdom and her's are destined to be one." Marth told the guards.

The two walked sideways, clearing the path to the castle gate. "Proceed." The castle gates then opened.

Marth enters the throne room, where Peach awaits. "My fair princess, I have come to deliver a message to you. The counsel has decided to unify your kingdom and mine, but to do so, I ask for your hand in marriage." He then addresses her.

"What? Are you asking me to marry you?" Peach asked.

"Yes, Peach, what else? We have been together 6 months ago and I thought we should be together as king and queen." He told her as he pulls out an engagement ring with a sapphire gem that matches her eyes.

Peach giggled as she accepts. "Sure, Marth, why not, of course I'll be your queen. Besides, I was a bit lonely." She then kissed Marth. As Marth returns the kiss, he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"So, should we tell our civilians of our kingdoms about this?" she then asks.

"We shall, Peach, we shall." Marth told her.

_**Flashback end**_

Marth waited patiently for the bridal chorus to play. He looked at Ike, his best man, and Roy, the ring bearer. He then looked at the bride's maid of honor, Daisy, as she was a happy for him to marry Peach and uniting his and Peach's kingdoms.

The flower girl, Toadette, threw flower petals upwards onto the floor, meaning that Marth's bride's entrance is not to far off.

'I'm guessing I'm getting goose bumps already…' Marth thought.

The bridal chorus started playing in the cathedral, knowing that his bride arrives. The doors opened to revealed Princess Peach, in her majestically beautiful wedding gown. Her sash was as beautiful and radiant as her gown alone is, as is sparkles in a rainbow color. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutching a bouquet of roses, many of which were colorful and some gleamed in gold and silver. Her tiara has her kingdom's insignia embedded on it, with the most gorgeous wedding veil you've ever seen protruding from it. Case in point, she is the most beautiful, most radiant, most graceful bride in existence. Everyone in the cathedral is in awe about how beautiful she is. Marth almost looks like he's about to faint.

"How do I look?" Peach quietly asked.

"No comment." Marth just answered, as her beauty of her gown and everything else answers for him.

The priest walked to his place and begins his spiel. "People of the Mushroom Kingdom and Altea, as we begin this blessed union, the two kings must sign the treaty of the kingdoms' unification." Cain, who is king of Altea and friend of Marth's, and Toadsworth, the new king of the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach's childhood guardian, both went to the podium and begin writing.

"I, Cain, accept this proposal of having the kingdom of Altea be unified with the Mushroom Kingdom, for it will be for the marriage of Marth and his bride." Cain proclaimed as his name is fully written on the treaty.

"And I, Toadsworth, accept this proposal of having the Mushroom Kingdom be unified with the kingdom of Altea, for it will be for the marriage of Peach and her groom." Toadsworth then did the same thing.

"Thank you, both of you. Now that that's out of the way, I need to do my part." The priest told the two kings as he begins the wedding ceremony. "We have gathered here today to bare witness to the union of Prince Marth and Princess Peach. If anyone has any reason why they should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Pichu, again, asks to go to the bathroom. For everyone else, they did not say anything.

"Okay then, let's begin." The priest spoke out as he continues, "Will you now face each other, and hold hands?" Marth and Peach held each others hands.

The priest continues. "To you, Prince Marth, and to you, Princess Peach, I would say happiness in marriage doesn't just happen. A good marriage must be created, nurtured, and worked at. In marriage, little things are big things. Marriage is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" It is not taking each other for granted. It's a hug sent over the phone lines when you're apart. The courtship shouldn't end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years together. A solid marriage is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives; it is you two standing together facing the world and all it offers. It is also forming a circle of love around you that gathers in family and friends. Marriage is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It's a continuously open dialog. There are also things marriage is not. For example, it is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. Nor is marriage a winner take-all argument. It is sharing in all things. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. Marriage certainly is finding room for things of the spirit. It is a search for the good and beautiful as well as the meaningful. It is establishing a relationship in which; the independence is equal, the dependence is mutual, and the obligations are reciprocal. Perhaps most important, marriage is not simply marrying the right partner; it is being the right partner.

Today's celebration is the outward sign of a sacred and inward commitment, which religious societies may consecrate, states may legalize, but which neither can create nor annul. Such union can only be created by loving purpose, be maintained by abiding will, and be renewed by human feelings and intentions. In this spirit these two persons stand before us and we are gathered here merely to acknowledge the true marriage which already dwells within them. Prince Marth and Princess Peach, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." The priest then says.

"Do you, Prince Marth, take this woman, Princess Peach, to be your wife, do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks Marth.

"I do." Marth replies.

"And do you, Princess Peach, take this man, Prince Marth, to be your husband, do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" The priest then asks Peach.

"I do." Peach replies.

Then, it's time to present the rings. "Ring bearer, please present them their rings." Roy then placed the cushion, which has the wedding rings, between both the priest and the couple. "These rings symbolize your union. An unbroken circle of love to be worn all the days so long as you both shall love. May the spirit of love bless these rings and may they be a true symbol of the love of the one who gives it, and the one who wears it." Marth then took a wedding and recited his speech.

"Peach, with free and unconstrained soul,  
I give you all I am and all I am to become.  
Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." Marth then slid the wedding ring on Peach's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"Marth, with free and unconstrained soul,  
I give you all I am and all I am to become.  
Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life." Peach then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Marth's ring finger.

The two solders then placed three candles, two that are lit and one in the middle that is not. "Prince Marth and Princess Peach are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their marriage relationship. The candles from which they light it have been lit by their mothers to represent their lives to this moment.

The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their parents, are distinct, each burning alone. Prince Marth and Princess Peach will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one." The priest then proclaimed. Marth and Peach picked up their respective candles and together lit the unlit candle in the center. The priest then continues. "From now on, your thoughts shall be for each other rather than for your individual selves. Your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity. May these candles burn brightly as symbols of your commitment to each other, and as a tribute to your parents' lasting and loving marriages."

"Amen." Marth and Peach said in unison.

"Now, Prince Marth and Princess Peach, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Marth then recited his vows first.

"I Marth, take you Peach, to be my wedded wife.  
To have and to hold, from this day forward,  
for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health,  
to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.  
And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Peach then recited her vows.

"And I Peach, take you Marth, to be my wedded husband.  
To have and to hold, from this day forward,  
for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health,  
to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.  
And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Those whom our gods hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Prince Marth and Princess Peach have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same for this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen. You may kiss the bride."

Marth lifted Peach's wedding veil covering her face, to see that her face is just as radiant and beautiful as ever. He snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Ike wept in joy, but didn't know that this is his first time he ever cried at a wedding.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, the priest smiled and proclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you King Marth and Queen Peach."

The crowd cheered for the newlyweds as Marth picked up his queen by the threshold and carried her to their chariot. Two white horses that are cuddling with each other reacted and carried the new king and queen off to where they will rule their own kingdom.

**The End… of Chapter 3.**

A/N: Okay, out of the first two weddings I've done, that has to be the longest of them all. And yes, I need to duck and cover, because a whole lot of Marth fanservice will be hitting me hard. So now, I'll be doing chapter 4 for the couple that has been requested by Clear Blue: Snake/Samus. So until then, Read, Review, Respect.


	4. Snake and Samus

Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material. That includes, but not limited to: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, any Nintendo game character, Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Author's note: Now, I know there aren't many of those who support the pairing of Solid Snake and Samus Aran, but Clear Blue requested this wedding oneshot. Also, for the purpose of this chapter, Colonel Campbell, Otacon andMei Ling, from Metal Gear Solid, are in this wedding.

Dark Deception presents

A Super Smash Bros. fanfic:

Smash Weddings

Chapter 4: Snake/Samus

A wedding chapel is standing in a beautiful meadow full of cherry blossom trees is teaming with life, as a wedding is taking place. Standing in from of the congregation, stands FOXHOUND's spy, special operations agent and mercenary: Solid Snake. He was wearing a black tuxedo, which is found by Big Boss, who happens to be Naked Snake, with a matching red bowtie and cummerbund. He was dressed up like this, because he is marrying the bounty hunter of the Galactic Federation. He is marrying Samus Aran. He remembered the day he proposed to her, with some unprecedented help from Otacon.

_**Flashback**_

Snake took Samus to the hilltop, as he looks nervous for what he is going to ask her.

"That looks like a nice view there, Snake. What are you going to ask me when you wanted to take me here?" Samus asked, wearing a blue dress rather that her zero suit.

Snake looks like he is going to lose it. "Uh, hey. Do you mind if I wait behind here for a bit?" Snake asked when he pointed at the tree.

"Sure. You almost looked like you're stressing out for some reason." She then said. Snake then ran behind the tree and uses his transceiver to contact Otacon.

"Otacon, I really need help here. I don't know what to do next. I'm really going to blow it here!" Snake told him.

"Well, all you have to do is confess to her, bend down before her, pull out the engagement ring and then pop the question. You written down your confession to recite it to her, so let it all out and propose to her." Otacon instructed him.

"I don't know, Otacon. I'm not sure about this…" Snake told him, worried.

"Just try Snake." Otacon said to him as he shuts off the transceiver. Snake stood up, took a deep breath, came out of the tree and began to tell Samus.

"Samus, we've been with each other for approximately 3 months, and I just wanted you to know that… I haven't been having been getting any guts to tell you, but I have to tell you that I… love you." Snake told her.

Samus giggled at Snake's embarrassed expression. "I know, Snake. I love you too. So, what are you going to tell me?"

Snake did nothing but kneeled down on his one knee, pulls out an engagement ring with a gem that matches Samus's eyes, held her hand and said "Samus Aran, will you marry me?"

Samus was shocked for what he just asked her. She leaped on him and hugged him. "Yes, Snake, yes! Of course I'll marry you! Ohmygosh, you make me so happy!" Samus squealed as she kissed him wildly. As snake returned the kiss, he slipped the engagement ring onto Samus's ring finger.

_**Flashback end**_

Snake waited patiently for the bridal chorus to play. He looked at his best man, Otacon, and Samus's maid of honor, Mei Ling.

The wedding march began playing throughout the chapel. To Snake, it means his bride arrives. The doors opened to reveal Samus, as she walks down the aisle. She looks radiant in her strapless white wedding gown, with a blue sash supporting the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutching a bouquet of roses and a silver tiara, with a beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it. She took her place near her groom.

Colonel Campbell, leader of FOXHOUND, took his place and began his spiel. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of FOXHOUND's Solid Snake and the Galactic Federation's Samus Aran. If anyone has any objections as if to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke a word. Not even Pichu, who luckily doesn't need to go to the bathroom.

"Okay. They let's begin." Colonel Campbell said as he continued. "Will you please face each other and join hands?" he then said, as Snake and Samus faced each other and joined their hands. "Solid Snake, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I do." Snake replies.

"And Samus Aran, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?" he then asked.

"I do." Samus replied.

Then, it's time to present the rings. "Ring bearer, please present them their rings." Colonel Campbell then told Ike, who is the ring bearer, placed the cushion that holds the wedding rings between them. Snake took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Snake then slid the wedding ring on Samus's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy.  
I choose you to be my partner,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Samus then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Snake's ring finger.

Colonel Campbell smiled as the wedding is about to end with what the two were waiting for. "In as much as you, Solid Snake and Samus Aran, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He then said.

Snake lifted Samus's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

Everyone gave out a cute 'awwwwwwww' by this very sight.

As the two broke out from their kiss, they walked up the aisle as everyone cheered for the newlywedded couple. They went to the limo and were driven to the site of the reception.

**The End… of Chapter 4.**

A/N: Well Clear Blue, I hope you like it. Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
